


Quit(e) night

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: And it feels like we can't breathe. [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, but um, i mean if falling just so you can feel something is self harm, its definitely self destructive, why did I McHecking write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: "When you look at me, who do you see?"On the edge of a cliff he stood, wondering what it meant when a ghost was suicidal.He was already half dead, wasn't he?





	

"I wonder what it would be like to fall and not fly back up. What kind of pain would come from such a impact? To disappear in a pile of mush? I kinda what to try it out. I already know what falling feels like– not just from the fights, mind you– I already know pain, and at the end of it I could rest. No one would miss me, right Val? After all, I'm just some ectoplasmic scum." He shot he a smile, hollow glowing eyes catching her wide ones.  
"It would be better for everyone if I was gone." His expression suddenly turned bitter, and a whisper she could barley hear slipped out. "I'm no hero anyways, no matter how much I diluted myself."

To say that Valerie grey was easily surprised would be incorrect- but she found that in this moment she was at a lost for words. Here was her biggest enemy, the one who ruined her life, standing on the edge of a cliff, looking about to jump. Frankly, the thought that a ghost could be suicidal was preposterous, yet she had the proof staring her in the face.

"Don't pretend, spook. Don't.. sound so honest. I know you're lying, ghosts can't feel anything!"

The girl tried to deny. The fact that she could have been haunting something so... human, disturbed her, and she tried to deny it.

The boy smiled, sad and painful, turning to face her when a soft question bubbles from his lips.

"When you look at me, who do you see?"

The girl was taken aback by the question, causing a stutter imparting her as she spoke.

"A-a monster of course! You ruined my life!"

"That's what I see too."

That's all the warning she got before the boy fell backwards.

At the bottom of the cliff, in his place was the mangled corpse of Danny Fenton, the boy she loved.

She could have saved him, but she drove him off the edge instead.

Amity park awoke to sounds of her screams.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA BE A HURT COMFORT WHERE DID IT GO SO WRONG WHY AM I LIKE THIS WHY AM I EVEN DOING A ONE SHOT WHEN I GOT SERIES TO WORK ON EUFJJDKDKCCGVJ


End file.
